You Raise Me Up
by Wicked R
Summary: We all knew Freydis' fate was sealed the moment she thought herself clever enough to be able to manipulate Ivar.


Set: Season 5 Part 2 Episode 20, after Freydis' betrayal.

Disclaimers: I barely own my knickers. When I am writing, it's mainly for my own pleasure.

Genre: snippet, oneshot

Rating/Warning: adult, choking though nothing beyond canon.

Work Text:

For all intents and purposes, Freydis was Queen of Kattegat. She hasn't been a Queen for long, not comparing to her previous counterparts and she did not earn her place the same way either. But at this moment in time, the blonde felt their equal, the power of her own deeds coursing through her veins. She had avenged the death of her son and nothing could take that away from her. Defiant, she looked into her husband's eyes, the deep pool of ice she once thought she had the ability to thaw. The former slave saw his shock there, rage that she knew only needed moments to build into becoming full fledged and out of control. None of that mattered now, she had won. She had managed to take from Ivar what was most important for him, his throne and position, his carefully crafted superiority. Ivar, King of Kattegat would be no more.

The blonde had every intention to revel in her victory, taunt him and own it, if only for a moment. She had played him, always has, from the very first moment they've met and this time it was no different. Cognisant that she was the closest being Ivar ever came to loving, it felt only natural that the Queen Consort stayed in the character she knew she represented for her husband, with no fear. She had never feared him like all the others, and she would not start now, at the most important moment in her life. Their bodies melted together in the teasing game that had been their relationship, a battle of attitude and self-delusion. Freydis stood proud knowing she didn't only cost him his kingdom but his most treasured connection as well. She had awaited his attack, was ready to die, follow her son into the afterlife so that her pain over losing him could end. She didn't expect that when the rope tightened around her neck she will fight for her life.

Ivar was sucking the life out of her with a declaration of love. Lying on the floor where they fell, with Freydis' dying body atop of him, the youngest Ragnarsson experienced a sense of overpowering loss. He cradled her against him, taking a last look at her, having her in his arms for the last time in between his legs, her back against his belly. Because of all the emotional turmoil, it took him a moment to register the sensation. For a cripple who barely had any feeling in the lower part of his body, it was pretty confusing and visibly noticeable though, once he realised something was happening that has never happened before and thought to look.

The blue eyed warrior gasped, freezing while mentally assessing and confirming the development. How could a part of his body move that had never moved on its own aforehand, if only slightly? Instinctually, he rolled and twisted his hips against the limp body and lo and behold, the experience repeated itself. Ivar licked his lips in excitement, the battle outside completely disregarded for the moment. He couldn't not experiment. In most likelihood with the very probable outcome of the siege, it was now or never. Entranced, he pressed against her, wondering why this hasn't happened before, not with anyone. Was it the choking her?

Ivar slid his hands up atop of her breasts, checking whether she was still breathing. To his surprise, he felt relief that there was a slight rise and fall of her chest, and his penis responded with similar elation to the fact. It had its own mind now, choosing to press against her on its own. The King of Kattegat let out a shaky exhale with the sensation, so new and overwhelming and gratifying on its own, never mind the implications. It made him feel funny and nearly sick with delight. Oh he so wanted to play!

Apparently, so did his crotch. The bulge was straining, his full erection undeniable. Ivar the Boneless wasn't exactly sure what caused the change, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Freydis. He needed her, his one and only love, now more than ever. Reality dawning, the sounds of battle have drawn closer, they were at the door. This wasn't the time to experiment! His planned escape would be more difficult with her, but there was no way he was going to let go of her now.

The End.


End file.
